Jealousy
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have been dating for months when Jamie gets promoted to Sergeant. Right before the ceremony they run into Sydney who plant doubts in Eddie's head. What happens when tragedy strikes and Jamie doesn't get a chance to tell Eddie how he really feels? Disclaimer I don't own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

Jamie stared at his reflection in the mirror with a smile to adjust the collar of his dress blues. Today was the promotion ceremony in which Jamie would receive his gold shield before helping Sgt Renzulli at the 12th.

Jamie was relieved when he remained at the 12th his first house and where he met his partner both work and dating.

Eddie came up behind him looking around his arm smiling liking when he wore his dress blues. "You look great Jamie," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek before he turned into her arms and returned the kiss.

"We can celebrate later, we're going to be late." Jamie took her hand in his leading her out excited as they got closer.

Jamie pulled into an empty spot walking inside with her past other officers and their families celebrating. In the large entrance Jamie turned facing Eddie to part as Jamie had to meet with his fellow officers in a room while Eddie watched with Renzulli and the Reagans. "I'll see you after the ceremony love you," Eddie whispered looking up at him.

"Jamie?"

The two parted at the familiar female voice before they could say goodbye until afterwards. Sydney stood with her arms crossed against her chest staring at him with thin eyes in disbelief he was holding the hands of another woman.

"Sydney?"

Jamie stared in shock as the last time he spoke to Sydney was when they broke up before she moved to Europe. "What are you doing here?"

Sydney moved closer to him offering a smile and reached p up to grab his neck for a tight hug. "You look good Jamie it's so good to see you." In her rush to hug Jamie, Sydney didn't notice the growling glare from Eddie as the strange woman hugged her boyfriend.

Jamie stepped back after a minute pushing Sydney's hands off his neck and cleared his throat. "Sydney this is Eddie my girlfriend. Eddie, Sydney and I went to Harvard together."

Eddie eyed Sydney giving only a slight nod in greeting daring her to touch Jamie again. Sydney put on a fake smile turning as she looped an around Jamie. "We were engaged but I got a job opportunity in Europe that I couldn't turn down."

"Yea I see it went well since you had to come back," Eddie mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

Sydney gave her a warning look turning back to Jamie locking her arm around his arm smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder admiring how he looked in his dress blues. Sydney turned to fix his collar winking.

"Much better," she grinned up into his deep blue eyes moving her hands down his broad arms.

Eddie growled in a jealous rage seeing this woman all over her boyfriend. She moved closer stepping between them with a little shove to force Sydney back. "I don't know who you think you are but he's dating me now so if you touch me I'll have you arrested. You're the one who left him and that's your problem because you let the best guy go."

In one swift move Eddie leaned up on her toes kissing Jamie hard with her hand across his cheek. "See you inside." She gave Sydney one last look before starting inside to find his family.

"Look Syd I'm with Eddie now you had your chance. " As Jamie too started inside towards his seat Sydney stopped him grabbing his hand. "I miss you Jamie, I know I made a mistake letting you go but I'd like to try again."

Without Eddie there to interrupt Sydney wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist pressing her lips against his hard kissing him the way he used to like it. Surprised at first memories flooded back to him.

He inhaled deeply frozen in the moment unsure of how to react. She could always make his heart race and today was no different.

After a minute passed Sydney pulled away first a smile beaming on her face. "Have a good ceremony," she whispered running a hand down his arm walking away.

"Hey little brother was that Sydney walking away," Danny stared at the retreating back with a low scowl at the woman who hurt his brother. When Jamie only gave a quiet nod in response Danny turned his head to the younger man.

"Uh oh what happened?"

Jamie took a deep breath his mind racing after Sydney kissed him glad Eddie wasn't there to see or else they'd both be in trouble. "It started off with her saying hi she wants to work things out and then after Eddie went inside Sydney kissed me."

Danny blinked at him in surprise letting out a second growl already not a big fan of Sydney. "Geez I hope you pulled away kid."

Jamie looked away guiltily meeting his brother's eyes for a split second telling Danny he didn't try to push the unwarranted advance. "I hate to say it kid and Eddie is going to be pissed but you have to tell her," Danny told him quietly.

Jamie shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Eddie what happened between him and his ex.

"Look kid I know you don't want to lose her but if she finds out before you tell her she'll be even more pissed. Talk to her Eddie loves you she might understand," Danny searched the blue eyes of his brother for understanding.

"I know thanks Danny I will after the ceremony. " Jamie fixed his hat and walked in with his brother ready to get promoted before dropping the bombshell on Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is with great pride that I welcome you all to this promotion ceremony celebrating the prestigious promotion of several hard working cops," Frank began the ceremony unaware of the cameras flashing capturing this moment.

Jamie leaned back in his seat listening whole heartedly heart racing hoping for this moment worried he'd remain a beat cop because his father refused to show favoritism.

"And now the promotion." Frank turned to Baker standing behind him wearing her dress uniform smiling wide as she held the certificates. The commissioner turned announcing each name giving a firm hand shake.

"Jamison Reagan, promoted to Sergeant," Frank's eyes twinkled turning to greet his youngest holding the medal a twinkling reflecting in his eyes.

Jamie stepped forward taking his cap off meeting his father's eyes. "Congratulations Sergeant," Frank smiled extending a hand out shaking Jamie's slowly. "Thank you sir," Jamie said with a slight nod returning to his seat.

After the ceremony Jamie stepped out into the hallway looking for his family, spotting them down the hall. They huddled in a small group unaware he was approaching and able to hear their conversation.

"All I'm saying is it got him off the street so we won't have to worry otherwise no the promotion wouldn't have happened," Danny was saying.

Frank stood with his back to Jamie gave a shake of his head piggy backing off Danny's comment. "Jamie has a lot of skills but putting his life in danger every day after his thrill for the dramatics."

Jamie felt his heart drop hearing them talk like he's a burden to them. He turned around going to find Eddie spotting her down the hall greeting his Eddie with a hard kiss.

"Let's go celebrate with drinks," Jamie offered taking her hand.

"What about your family," Eddie gave him a curious glance knowing there more than he was telling her.

Instead of answering Jamie pulled in for a tight hug one more timelier ting his arm rest around her. "Don't worry cmon," was all Jamie said leading her out.

They chose McDares a bar most of the cops go to after work to blow off steam and drink. Upon arrival Jamie waved the bartender over ordering a large container for them to share finding a booth in the back.

When the bartender returned she brought the beer over pouring them into glasses. She no sooner let go then Jamie lifted it downing half its content pouring more into his glass. "Jamie take it easy," Eddie watched in surprised at him uncharacteristically chugging the beer.

"What's going on," Eddie asked him watching him polish off a second glass almost immediately.

"Nothing," Jamie poured himself a third glass signaling for another pitcher before downing his latest glass not noticing Eddie's look of worry as she sipped her own beer slowly.

Eight glasses later Jamie could barely lift the pitcher to pour another. 'Jamie, I think that's enough, honey," Eddie said gently. "Come home... with me. Come home."

Eddie put her arm around Jamie and helped him leave, he was beyond drunk and Eddie was sick with worry. Eddie didn't' push, she knew to push would be a problem, Jamie would shut down. "Lie down...I'm going to take very special care of you tonight. I know something is hurting but when you are ready you tell me." Eddie kissed his forehead and began to undress him.

"They all think I'm useless, a broken toy..." Jamie sighed. "They all think it, Eddie...I'm not...I'm not that..." Jamie slurred.

Eddie left Jamie in his night wear sliding into bed and pulled the covers around them. "No your not, how do you know they all think like that?" Eddie could hardly believe Pops would think Jamie was useless.

"Heard talking for graduation all of them Danny, Sydney…I love you," Jamie went on incoherently getting Eddie's attention at mention of his ex fiancé.

Raising an eyebrow at him Eddie lay across his chest wanting to wait until the following day to bring up his ex. "Go to sleep," she told him closing her own eyes feeling her heart racing jealously.

The following morning Eddie woke up before Jamie, getting up to make breakfast rather then staying in bed with him like she usually would. She cooked eggs scrambled over easy the way Jamie liked and made coffee bringing both back to him in bed.

She sat on the bed giving him a gentle shake to wake him, "hey babe breakfast is ready."

Jamie stirred slowly letting a long groan escape before sitting up wincing. "Feeling any better," Eddie asked already seeing the answer. She passed over his food and careful waiting until he started eating to bring up the subject.

"Jamie, last night you said something about your ex, was she there at your promotion?" Eddie's heart skipped a beat nervous of his answer especially after he wouldn't talk to her at the bar when something was clearly bothering him.

Jamie coughed on his eggs taking several times before able to get it down looking up at her confused. Most of yesterday was fuzzy, the only thing he remembered was the promotion and Sydney before. Sydney!

"Yea that's who was outside, that was Sydney."

Eddie looked down quiet for a minute before asking the question she's been wanting to know. "What happened after I went inside between you two?"

"We caught up she wanted to meet up and work things out but I told her I'm seeing someone." Jamie paused remembering the rest, how she surprised him with a kiss. Should he tell Eddie though?

Sensing there was more to the story Eddie looked back up at him giving him a little push, "and?"

Jamie sighed putting his fork down to meet her eyes, his own somewhat guilty. "She kissed me but I pulled away." The aching in Eddie's heart swelled to a hammer breaking it apart. Tears swelled in her eyes as she got up quickly going around the bed towards the living room.

Jamie put the plate down blocking her begging for a chance to explain. "I swear it caught me by surprise but I pulled away and told her I was seeing someone. Eddie please listen I only want you."

Eddie stopped but kept her back to him responding to his request, "I trusted you Jamie and you let me down, you promised!"

"And I've kept my promise Eddie she kissed me. I have no feelings for her anymore and if you don't know that you don't know me!" Jamie winced, his head hurt and was in no mood for this when he did nothing wrong.

"YOU KISSED HER that's cheating I can't Jamie I'm not gonna hurt again we're done." Tears gushed down her bright red face but before Jamie could move she fled our the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie stared at the closed front door for a minute before realizing his Eddie left, she left all because of Sydney. "Eddie," he managed to call out Ashe started after her but when he got to the door saw no trace of her.

"Eddie," Jamie called again pleading for her to come back to no avail. Shoving his hands in his pockets for his keys Jamie closed the front door started in one direction he thinks she's go in. With no relatives in the area the places Eddie would go was limited making it easier to find her.

He continued around the corner until he reached his father's house, pushing the door open. "Dad? Pops?"

Henry approached behind Frank both wearing confused looks as it was early morning on Jamie's day off. "What's wrong son," Frank asked first seeing the panic on his boy's face.

Everything Jamie heard his family saying at the promotion, the feeling of betrayal was gone. None of that mattered now, what mattered was finding his Eddie. "Is Eddie here, did she come here?"

"Why would Eddie come here we though she was with you," Henry stepped from behind Frank curious what was going on.

"She was but she ran out of the house, we got into a fight and she ran out… I don't know where she is.." Jamie trailed off worry overwhelming him. He took a step back mind racing thinking of where else she might go.

Frank burrowed his mustache remaining a calm presence to figure out their strategy to find Eddie. "What happened son?"

"We were fighting about Sydney and before I knew she walked out on me to who knows where," Jamie wasn't trying to raise his voice but he needed to find Eddie soon.

Sensing his son's distress Frank placed a supportive hand on his boy's shoulder. "We'll find her son Pop and I will help look she couldn't have gotten far." In confirmation Henry nodded disappearing for a minute to get his phone.

Jamie climbed back in his own car circling around again heading towards the cemetery for some encouragement before going out to look again. He started towards the family graves of his grandmother, mother and brother, spotting someone kneeling in front as he got closer.

"Eddie," Jamie called hurrying over to her side feeling his heart racing in relief. Eddie looked up at him remaining still in front of Joe's grave. "What took you so long Reagan?"

Jamie laughed hugging her tightly adding a long hard kiss everything they fought about not important as long as Eddie was safe."I was so worried when you ran out Eddie. I'm sorry okay there's only one person in this world who I love and that's you."

"Are you sure Jamie? "

"Absolutely," Jamie whispered leaning in to kiss her softly. Not ready to let go yet Jamie led her to the car with his arm around her. Before taking off Jamie text his father letting them know he found Eddie and she was okay.

Arriving back home Jamie brought Eddie inside pulling her on his lap as he sat on the couch. He didn't want to go into work today but his first day as Sergeant couldn't wait. "I have tour today with Renzulli but when I come back we'll go out to dinner."

"Back with Sergeant huh? No super hero stuff okay I'm trusting him to get you both back safely. " Eddie smiled accepting the kiss from Jamie. "We will he doesn't want to cross you. I love you babe."

Sighing not ready to move away from him Eddie slowly slipped off his lap watching him leave. All alone to wonder Eddie bit her lip taking a shower wanting to go pick up groceries to bake something for when they return from dinner.

The sun blazed over her as she started up towards 18th avenue where their favorite little grocery store was located. "Hey officer how's it going," the manager greeted spotting her walking in.

"Hey Ralph everything's good thanks you? Just picking up some stuff for Jamie and I." Eddie carefully selected some strawberries as she answered.

Now armed with the fruit Eddie moved towards the back for milk and heavy cream narrowly missing bumping into someone as she left the aisle. "Sorry," she began apologizing but stopped when she saw Sydney standing in front of her.

"Your Eddie right we met outside the promotion." Sydney smirked getting a good look at the short blond. She wasn't surprised Jamie started dating another cop. Eddie was cute enough when not in uniform .

"yea we did and yes I am Eddie Jamie's girlfriend." Eddie shifted returning the stare back.

Sydney forced a smile admitting the girl has spunk she'll give her that but Eddie was no high class lawyer. "So how long have you been dating Jamie?"

"About a year," Eddie answered automatically.

"Really and no ring? He proposed to me in eight months." Sydney smiled with confidence even more seeing the change in Eddie's expression.

Clutching the basket still Eddie started by, stopping only when she stood beside the other woman. "And I see where it got you. Jamie loves you and we have talked about marriage. The difference is I'm not going to abandon him when he needs me. If you know what's good for you stay away from him Jamie is mine."

Sydney raised an eyebrow at her, "is that a threat officer?"

"No I don't make threats, that's a promise." Giving the young lawyer one final look, Eddie walked past her to finish shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jamie arrived home that night just after seven Eddie had dinner ready on the table her grandmother's Hungarian soup. "Hey lambchop how was work?"

Jamie put his bag in the closet and greeted Eddie with a tight hug, kissing her softly. "You know the usual stupid perps claiming they're innocent. I rode out with Sergeant though so at least that was fun."

Eddie raised a teasing eyebrow at him surprised, taking the sauce off before it burned . "Why were you riding with Renzulli, something I should know about?"

"No he's training me as a Sergeant. Why are you jealous we're riding together again?" Jamie smirked helping her get dinner on the table. "How was your day off?"

"Good, went shopping then just relaxed. McKenna and I have a midnight tour tomorrow so I'll probably be doing the same thing just resting." Eddie made no mention of her encounter with Sydney.

Jamie smiled sitting across from her taking her hand to pray. He was grateful she had McKenna and Walsh to watch her back since they were separated.

Dinner finished allowing the two time for some cuddle time. Eddie fit easily in Jamie's arms using his lap as a seat smiling feeling his hand through her hair. "Jamie? How long have we been going out?"

"Little over a year," Jamie answered automatically.

"That's a long time right. I've been thinking maybe it's time for us to I don't know move to the next level." Eddie breathed in nervous to bring up the topic but Sydney's words remained in her head taunting her.

"You're right babe, and we will. I just want to get settled in the new position to save money for a ring and the wedding. What brought this up," Jamie questioned eyeing her watching her body turn into him.

Eddie shrugged tracing a finger down his chest not liking the excuse from Jamie, worried he didn't want to marry her but was to nice to say. She lay thinking about that falling asleep on his chest.

The following morning Jamie tucked Eddie in bed leaving for an early tour with Renzulli like old times. Only several feet from the steps he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Jamie."

He turned narrowing his eyes seeing Sydney approach. "What do you want Sydney I have tour now."

"Just came to say hi to my ex fiancé. I had a nice conversation with your girlfriend yesterday, was a little surprised you didn't propose yet. We were engaged after eight months and your together a year." Sydney shifted smiling, an expression Jamie well.

"Yea well unlike you and I Eddie and I will stay together because she supports me. Excuse me I have work." Sydney stepped in taking his arm to stop him allowing her to lean up for a hard kiss.

Jamie quickly pushed back using her arm to keep distance between them. "Leave us alone Sydney. If you come near me or Eddie again I'll file against you." Flashing a quick look in her direction Jamie walked past towards the patrol car.

"Everything okay kid?"

"Yea Sarg sorry about that, that was Sydney.." Jamie got into the passenger seat quickly sighing letting Renzulli drive today.

Turning the car on Renzulli glanced his old boot sideways curiously raiding an eyebrow remembering Jamie talking about her during his first year. "Your ex fiancé, yea.. What did she want?"

"Apparently she and Eddie ran into each other earlier and had some words. Sydney was saying how long Eddie and I have been going out and why we aren't engaged yet since I proposed to Sydney by this point in the relationship."

Leaving the car running Renzulli looked Jamie over with a sigh. "Not trying to butt in here kid but I'm kind of wondering why you haven't proposed either. You and Eddie are good together, you got something special with her you know. "

Jamie leaned against the window and quietly stared out as Renzulli drove off towards location. Renzulli's words resonated through Jamie's head truly not sure how to answer his Sergeant. Deep down he knew there was a reason why he didn't propose yet but couldn't recall at that minute.

Tour passed quickly without much incidence resulting in two felony collars, an unfounded and five robberies. Tiredly the partners returned to their precinct as tours switched into the afternoon officers. Among them Eddie waiting outside the locker room for a chance to see him before she started.

"Hey babe," Jamie smiled, greeting her with a soft kiss much to the amusement of Renzulli who passed by smirking.

"How was tour lambchop?" Eddie slipped her hand into his returning the smile glad to see him back safely. Jamie shrugged his shoulders not having much to tell. "Boring? Somehow I doubt that," Eddie teased.

"It was busy but nothing really to tell. What time do you get off tonight," Jamie pulled her aside for a private moment away from the crowd of other cops coming and going.

Eddie paused to greet her partner then looked back at Jamie. "Eight hopefully but I'll text you in between calls." Wishing her a safe return Jamie placed a kiss on her lips softly changing and heading into Brooklyn to see his father and grandfather.

Henry stood over the counter pouring soup into bowls knowing Frank would be home any minute. Hearing the door open and close the older man looked up with a confused look as Frank usually came in through the kitchen. "Francis?"

"Hey pop," Jamie greeted appearing in the kitchen with a smile.

"Jamie what a nice surprise. Do you want some soup?" Not waiting for an answer Henry took another bowl out to pour soup for Jamie. "Your father should be home soon."

Taking two bowls Jamie brought them to the table while his grandfather carried the last one. "Are you just getting off tour?"

"Yea…" Jamie looked up seeing Frank walking in. "Jamie, what a nice surprise son, hey pop."

With everyone home the three sat down for dinner. Henry recited the blessing they say before each meal and turned to their steaming soup. Conversations struck about everyone's day each member taking a turn telling what they did. After dinner Jamie helped with dishes allowing Frank to relax after a long day.

Settling in with a cup of coffee at the table Frank opened the paper reading today's news. Tisking a story Frank's cell rang turning his attention towards the electronic with a frown. A phone call at this hour usually wasn't good news.

"Boss we have word a 10-13 call from an officer in the 12th precinct. Eddie Janko."


	5. Chapter 5

Frank widened his eyes turning around to glance his youngest son who stopped washing to watch his father's expression. "What do we know?"

"Officer Janko and Officer McKenna were answering a disturbance call trying to break it up when the perps turned on them and shoved both officers down a flight of stairs when they tried to intervene. " frank sighed promising he was on the way and ending the call softened his eyes.

"Jamie, Eddie was taken to the hospital we have to go." Jamie sucked in a breath feeling his heart skipping four beats. His Eddie.

"Is she?" He couldn't come to ask the question but needed to know if she was okay. Jamie blinked and swallowed the lump caught in his throat following his father to the black car waiting for them outside. Climbing in Garret immediately gave Jamie a sympathetic look.

Not receiving an answer Jamie looked between Garret and his father. "Is Eddie okay? Why won't you tell me," he demanded eyes narrowing in anger.

Garret sighed, "she sustained a concussion which she has not woken up from. I'm sorry Jamie.."

Jamie sighed, taking in deep breaths worried for his Eddie, his beautiful, sassy girlfriend. Letting the news sink in Jamie stared out the window as Garret updated Frank on what he knew. Frank half listened distracted by his quiet son, worried.

Arriving at the hospital half hour later the men marched straight upstairs to emergency. Officers crowding outside waiting for news on their fellow officer snapped at attention when Frank walked by. McKenna stepped forward holding his salute while approaching the boss. "Sir, I wanted to say how sorry I am. I tried..when I saw Eddie.."

"I know officer it isn't your fault. How are you feeling," Frank eyed his second officer, noticing the bandage around McKenna's arm.

"I'm okay sir just worried about Officer Janko." Jamie scoffed at him angry he wasn't able to protect his partner the way Jamie would have. "You're up and walking, Eddie isn't. I trusted you to have her back McKenna."

Sensing the Reagan temper starting to boil Frank turned to his youngest. "That's enough Jamie you're upset. Let me see if I can find out anything." While Frank walked to find a nurse Jamie looked back at McKenna glaring with narrow eyes.

Frank stopped a doctor coming out asking about Eddie's condition. "She suffered a concussion coming in and while we expect a full recovery if she wakes up. I can take you to see her the nurses should be done settling her in."

Looking back signaling Jamie to follow the two men followed past rooms, stopping outside Eddie's. Jamie went straight in making a beeline for the bed. "Eddie I'm here but I need you to open up those baby blues." Sighing, receiving no response Jamie took her hand into his.

Joining his boy next to the bed Frank patted Eddie's arm gently, speaking softly. "Get better soon officer Janko. " they stood side by side watching Eddie lay still, her eyes closed. "I'll give you time alone son. " Frank placed a hand on Jamie's arm showing silent support before walking out.

Alone with Eddie Jamie sat on the bed still holding her hand while using the other to caress her cheek. "Eddie, open your eyes..I just need to know your okay. I love you Eddie, I should have told you before this but."

A machine monitoring Eddie's vitals beeped in response the only sign she was still with him. Seeing Eddie still for so long, quiet and not eating or cracking jokes at him made Jamie inhale unevenly. Moving his hand to her hair Jamie brushed the blond strands with watery eyes.

"I love you Eddie." Jamie leaned back against the pillows refusing to move from Eddie's side until she was okay. "I do and I know it may not seem but I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.." Brushing a hand across her cheek Jamie breathed unevenly.

Busy watching the still figure of his Eddie, Jamie didn't notice footsteps shuffling behind him carrying Danny who rushed over soon as he heard. "Hey kid how's Eddie?"

Jamie blinked twice registering someone was talking to him. "She's unconscious and the doctor isn't sure if she'll wake up." Taking a deep breath Jamie turned to face his brother his eyes watery. "Danny what if.."

"No don't go there kid. Eddie is tough you know that. Just give her some time to rest okay." Danny squeezed his brother's shoulder taking a seat next to the younger man to show solidarity.

"I can't lose her Danny.."

Danny didn't reply only comforting his brother with a hug holding the arm around his shoulder while they watched Eddie. "I have tour but if you need anything call my cell and I'll come back okay? I'll check in with you after tour."

Jamie nodded slowly giving Eddie a lost look quietly. He barely remembered Danny leaving or Renzulli coming to visit with Kara Walsh and several officers from the 12th to wish their sister in blue a speedy recovery.

In between visitors and nurses checking in on their patient Jamie sat mostly alone with Eddie holding her hand praying over her. "You should see how many officers are coming to see you Eddie, everyone misses your sassiness," Jamie smiled at the still person of his girlfriend sadly watching her.

Danny returned around seven to check up on Jamie and holding sandwiches from Jamie's favorite deli. Unwrapping the fool Jamie picked at his dinner slowly sighing as he took small bites.

"Hey, it just happened you have to give her time so she could rest. She'll pull through this kid Eddie won't let a injury like this pull her down," Danny ensured catching the worried look on his brother's face.

The room quieted with both brothers focusing on their dinner each lost in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie refused to leave Eddie's side. He kicked off his shoes, loosened his belt, and took Eddie's still cool hand in his. Jamie kissed her hand and sighed, "Oh, Eddie...I love you so much. I am so sorry that you didn't...that you don't feel that I love you. I do..."

Frank slowly stepped into the room and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Jamie."

"Dad, I'm not leaving her. I'l quit the department if I have to but when she opens here eyes, I'm going to be the first person that she sees, holding her hand. She'll need me dad and here is the only place I want to be."

"I understand," Frank replied. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else. What can I do?"

"Uh, send Kara Walsh to the apartment and have her get Eddie's purple silk nightgown, some of her lilac lotion, a brush and if you can get Mom's ring. I"m putting that ring on her, she won't doubt how much I love her. Not again."

Squeezing his son's shoulder following with a pat to Eddie's arm Frank exited the room to follow through with his son's request. Alone again Jamie gave Eddie's hand a squeeze sighing as she lay still. "Hey Eddie still here waiting for you to open up those pretty blue eye for me. "

Receiving no response Jamie sighed. "I love you Eddie just so you know." He continued holding one hand while using the other to brush through her thin blond hair, taking a break so he could gently stroke her cheek.

"Eddie.."

Jamie turned slowly towards the voice spotting McKenna, Rhegetti, Walsh and Renzulli hanging just inside the doorway. McKenna stepped forward first focused on his still partner. "How is she Reagan?"

"Still not awake..doctors aren't sure if she will .." Jamie looked back at Eddie sighing frustrated he couldn't help her like he was supposed to. If only he'd been there as her work partner he could have protected her.

"we're all keeping her in our thoughts kid, everyone in the 12th is pulling for her as are other precincts. If there's anything you need just ask okay." Renzulli stepped forward stopping beside the bed to pat Eddie's arm wishing her well.

Kara too moved closer holding the bag with items Jamie requested for Eddie. "If you want me to get anything else text me and I'll be sure to drop by her apartment. Same goes for you too Jamie. " turning to look at her friend Kara sighed. "Eddie, it's Kara we're all pulling for you everyone in the 12th. "

Renzulli nodded agreeing with her sentiment looking his old boot over. "I'll be by after tour to check in but if anything happens before let me know and I'll try to come by.. Hang in there kid, she'll be okay."

Quietly thanking them Jamie inhaled unevenly watching Eddie as she slept. "I'm not going anywhere until you wake up okay?"

Henry appeared just before lunch carrying sandwiches to keep Jamie company while he sat. "Francis and I understand how hard this is Jamie, we both sat in a hospital with our wives seeing them hurting. Your father wouldn't left your mom when she was sick, even slept in a chair and so did I. You can't keep it bottled inside.."

"She didn't think I loved her pop because I hadn't proposed yet. I can't believe she had no idea that I loved her more then anything. Now I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell her.. Jamie breathed in quickly shaking his head to block the hurt in his heart.

"She knew you loved her Jamie I'm sure of it but you'll get the chance. From what I heard about Eddie is that she's a strong woman. Keep the faith Jamie, believe she'll be okay she has good people up there looking after her," Henry smiled sadly thinking of his Betty, Mary and Joe.

Jamie nodded letting his fingers stroke Eddie's paying close attention to her bare ring finger. "When she wakes up dad is going to bring mom's ring so I can propose. I should have done it sooner.."

"You two were meant for each other like me and Betty..I'm glad you found each other Jamie. I can already see you'll be there for her," Henry smiled softly seeing how in love Janie was with Eddie.

Smiling Jamie brushed a finger over Eddie's cheek shifting on the bed careful not to disturb any of the wires or her while she slept. "I can't wait to make it official pop..to show how much I love her."

Henry sat with youngest grandson until dinner, joined by Frank, Erin and Danny. "Jack and Sean asked to tell you they hope Eddie feels better. Maybe when Eddie's awake if your okay with it I could bring them..they'd love to see their uncle and future aunt."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"I know she will kid Eddie adores you. You two have always had that special bond since you started riding together," Danny sighed at Eddie laying eyes closed still which was not the Eddie he remembered. The few times they met Eddie was

Jamie smiled at that hoping he was right. He felt Frank's strong hands give his shoulder a supportive squeeze no words having to be exchanged. "Your brother is right Jamie we can all see it. You need to rest so you can be there when she wakes up."

Saying their goodbyes the family left so Jamie could rest himself weary from lack of sleep being in the hospital since it happened. Carefully Jamie lay beside Eddie arm wrapping around her makeshift and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Love you Eddie.. I'm right here when your ready to wake up." Sighing Jamie closed his eyes tiredly, still in the same clothes from two days ago. He made a mental note to ask his father if he could drop off fresh clothes to change into.

The hospital grew quiet as patients drifted off to sleep while nurses and doctor finished their shift changes. Jamie kept one arm around Eddie holding her hand with his free left wanting to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

Joe, mom I know your up there watching over us. Please look after Eddie and bring her back to me. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut finishing the prayer hoping someone heard his plea as he tiredly fell asleep holding Eddie close.

"Jamie.."


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney stepped inside the hospital room eyes focused on Jamie sitting by Eddie's bedside noticing him stroking her hand. "I heard what happened and came right away. Jamie are you okay?"

"What are you doing here Sydney?"

"Like I said, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Sydney replied.

"Well, I'm not," Jamie snapped. "The only woman I ever really loved and the only one that knows how to love me back..."

"Jamie, you know I loved you back," Sydney countered. "And the only woman you loved, we were together only eight months..."

"I kow and you made sure Eddie knew that, now she is fighting for her life thinking she has nothing to fight for, but she does. Our love, our future, the kids we never would have had. There's really no reason for you to be here. Please go."

Sydney took a breath moving closer to him slowly eyes locked on her ex. "Jamie she's just a cop and her father is a criminal. How do you know she isn't like that ?" She reached a hand out to place on his shoulder, flinching when he moved.

"Get out Sydney now or I will call for backup and have you removed for trespassing," Jamie warned eyes locked angrily staring at her. Giving one final look Sydney walked out just as quiet as when she came in.

Sighing Jamie turned back to his Eddie retaking her hand. "Don't listen to her I know you better then that. I love you Eddie you're my everything. Fight for our future babe I need you to fight," he pleaded.

"Jamie.."

He looked down startled to hear her familiar soft voice and even more surprised to find her eyes wide open big and blue staring up at him.

"Eddie!"

"Sorry," she mumbled before closing her eyes again. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze Jamie reached over to stroke her cheek gently. " no you have nothing to be sorry for Eddie. Open up those blue eyes again.."

The machine responded with a long beep turning Jamie's attention to the machine monitoring her heartbeat. His eyes widened seeing the familiar straight flat line across the screen. "No, doctor I need help," Jamie yelled, keeping his focus on Eddie. "Hey Eddie don't you go anywhere you hear me!"

A doctor rushed in with two nurses ushering him out into the hallway so they could work on Eddie. Standing behind the closed doors Jamie stared in stunned silence hearing only muffled conversations followed by clear. He shakily pulled his cell phone out dialing the first number he could recall.

"What's going on kid, is everything okay?"

"Danny..Eddie opened her eyes but the line went flat.." Even through the partial information Danny caught a panicked tone in his brother's voice pricing it together.

"Hang on kid in on my way.." Hanging up Danny turned the car around heading back to the hospital ignoring confused looks from Baez. Despite the urge to flip their lights and items Danny didn't arriving in twenty minutes. The partners went straight upstairs with Danny leading to Eddie's room.

In the hallway Jamie continued pacing back and forth keeping his eyes on the door. "Hey kid what happened," Danny grabbed his brother's shoulders stopping his turn to walk the other way.

"Eddie opened her eyes for a second then closed them and coded. " breathing in unevenly Danny pulled his brother closer for a hug sensing the non verbal support was what Jamie needed at that point.

Looping an arm around him Danny stayed by his brother's side waiting together for news on Eddie. Using one hand Danny pulled out his cell typing a message to Frank, Eddie coded I'm with Jamie.

"Danny what if.." Danny interrupted the thought by giving a shake of his head. "No don't go there kid.." The older brother sighed knowing there was nothing they could do with what ifs, all that can be done now is pray and wait.

Jamie fidgeted with worry until the doctor stepped out sighing. "We managed to stabilize her and she's resting comfortably. You can go back and see her now.." Danny thanked the doctor for his stunned brother before leading Jamie back inside.

Walking back in Jamie made a beeline for the bed taking both Eddie's hands into his leaning over to kiss her head. "I'm back babe right by your side Eddie. Doctor said you need rest okay but I love you."

"I'm sure she knows kid you should get some sleep too. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good thanks Danny, if you could bring a toothbrush and toothpaste tomorrow and maybe change of clothes. " Danny gave his brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze promising to bring the items before heading back home.

Left alone in the room with Eddie, Jamie cradled against his body resting his head on her. He rubbed her finger against the back of her hand closing his eyes to try and rest. Although it was uncomfortable Jamie swore he wasn't going anywhere until Eddie was released.

Somewhere within a half hour Jamie fell asleep holding onto Eddie so she knew he was still there. Around two in the morning Jamie felt something rubbing against his fingers stirring him awake. Slowly his eyes opened looking up finding Eddie staring back at him with bright blue clear eyes.

"Jamie.." Eddie began, interrupted by a turning of her stomach. She pulled away from him, leaning over the bed to get sick. Stunned Jamie rubbed her back wrapping an arm around her comfortingly until she finished minutes later.

Sitting up Eddie glanced him over laying against his arm wiping her mouth. "You okay," Jamie brushed his fingers down her arm slowly receiving no answer as Eddie held back the second sickness. Her blue eyes wandered up to meet his watery wide eyed breathing in deeply to control her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the night Eddie woke up to get sick each time comforted by Jamie who remained by her side. She finally managed to stay asleep around four holding Jamie's hand as he stayed awake to watch her, brushing her hair slowly. A doctor entered the room at six starting their morning rounds smiling at the tired young man glued to his girl's side recognizing him from their first meeting years ago

"Hi Jamie.." Jen lifted the clipboard from inside its pocket hanging on the door walking inside. Her eyes scanned the chart quickly immediately returning to Jamie's large round ones.

"Jen.." Jamie croaked, voice tired as the rest of his body from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair surprised to see her.

Smiling softly Jen walked closer to the bed setting the chart aside to examine her patient. "How is Miss Jamko feeling?"

"Um she didn't sleep well at all, kept getting up through the night sick. Think she fell asleep around three or so." As though the answer constituted some excuse Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand gently. The young doctor pressed her lips together frowning while she looked through the notes again.

"Okay have you seen anything else, irritability? " Jamie answered with a quick shake of his head thinking back to make sure he didn't miss anything that could explain Eddie's sickness not hearing her wake until a small groan filled the room.

Eddie turned her head looking for Jamie widening her eyes seeing Jen standing over the bed too. "Morning Miss Janko how are you feeling?"

"Bad…sore…"

Jen smiled sympathetically moving closer to check her injuries voice soft at the young woman. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

The question warranted a glance to Jamie while Eddie calculated in her head. "Not very long actually.." She flinched despite the doctor's gentle touch Jen glad to see her progress. Picking up the chart again to Jen jotted down another note turning back to her patient.

"are you feeling any other symptoms Eddie, everything else regular?" Jamie narrowed his eyes in curiosity where Jen was going with this turning to Eddie hoping she understood. Eddie fell quiet eyes locked with Jamie shaking her head quietly.

"Okay give me a second I'm going to make a call and see if I can request a scan.." While Jen left to call downstairs. Jamie turned to Eddie expectantly wanting to know what was going on receiving only silence in response.

Jen returned from making her call tiredly forcing a smile more to reassure Jamie. "Okay I'm going to bring you downstairs. " with Jamie's help they transferred Eddie wheeling her one floor below through a maze of hallway until reaching the end. Jen helped Eddie onto the bed, lifting her shirt allowing the technician to rub goo over her belly.

Jamie took Eddie's hand squeezing it gently still confused what was going and why Eddie seemed so calm. The tech brought an instrument over rubbing it along Eddie's belly bringing a connected television screen to life. "Ah, there we are yes right there in the middle see it?" Jamie squinted trying to pick up something seeing only a blurry image with a small circle inside larger black one.

Eddie took one look breathing in sharply fighting back tears immediately catching the smaller circle. "Oooh.."

Seeing the lost look on Jamie's face Jen chuckled under her breath moving a hand over the screen pointing out the smaller form. "That right there is your baby boy or girl.. Looks to be about two months Congratulations.."

The words hit Jamie forcing him to completely freeze as the news registered, Jen's words echoing through his head their baby boy or girl..baby.. "Eddie.." Hot tears filled his blue eyes rolling onto Eddie's head when he placed a kiss on top of her blond hair. "C can we have a copy of that.."

"Sure I'll print one out right now." The technician turned busily sending a copy to the printer allowing Jen to step in.

"We'll also send your physician one and once your released Eddie I want you to get daily check ups okay? Everything looks good though, nice and healthy and I want it to stay that way. Let's get you back into your room." The physician met them handing Jamie the picture he requested on their way out. Jen pushed Eddie back to her room helping her back into bed letting Jamie take over.

Holding the picture with one hand Jamie sat on the edge staring numbly at the image. "Eddie how?"

"Remember when you found about the promotion two months ago? You came home from tour and I made you the special soup to celebrate.." Eddie cuddled into his arm looking at the picture with a smile, instinctively bringing her hands up over her stomach. "Jamie, are you?"

Hot tears continued rolling down his face leaving wet marks and Jamie unable to answer. Instead he kissed her head assuringly moving both arms around to hug her letting his hands rest against her stomach holding her until she fell asleep.

Taking his phone out from the right Jean pocket careful not to wake Eddie, Jamie text his father. Hey dad I need a big favor can you ask everyone to meet at the hospital later tonight and bring what I asked it's important.

Frank frowned reading the message with curiosity from his youngest gaining the same look from Garret sitting across from him. Sure son. "Everything okay boss," Garret didn't like the look on Frank's face pulling his attention to the matter at hand.

"Yea I think Jamie is finally going to propose…"


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon Frank arrived at the hospital to find Jamie asleep in the chair by Eddie.,"Ssh, he sleeps. And he's drooling. How are you?"

"Glad you are doing better Edit. Jamie was beside himself."

"I'm sorry I upset him so much,he is everything to me. And,now our baby." Frank raised an eyebrow at the last statement moving in closer to the bed.

"Excuse me?" Frank did his best to not raise his voice and wake Jamie who needed rest not getting much since staying at the hospital. He stopped by the day before wondering how much he missed since leaving.

Eddie met the commissioner's deep, curious blue eyes making her sorry for saying anything. She thought Jamie would have said something to the family about the news they just received. Glancing sideways at Jamie still fast asleep trying to send a mental plea for him to wake up. "Um I thought he would have told you..we did only find out yesterday after I woke up.."

"Your.." Frank's voice failed sitting on the bed causing Jamie to slowly stir out of his deep sleep. He stretched his tired muscles immediately looking to to check on Eddie smiling seeing her awake. Following her line of vision Jamie noticed his father sitting on the bed.

"Hey dad.." Jamie yawned taking Eddie's hand looking between them wondering what was said.

Clearing the lump out of his throat Frank sighed turning towards his son. "Edit and I were just having a nice conversation, is there anything you need to tell me son?"

Jamie inhaled unevenly ignoring Eddie's apologetic eyes feeling she has nothing to be sorry about. "Yea actually, Eddie woke up yesterday sick so the doctor brought her down for a test. I wanted the whole family here but we're going to be parents.."

The second time was just as shocking but Frank forced a smile anyway seeing the happy twinkle in both their eyes. "Well that's something congratulations to both of you. Anything you need Eddie just ask the whole family is behind you."

"Thank you sir," Eddie smiled gratefully watching Jamie slip on the bed wrapping an arm around her allowing him to place a kiss on her head.

"We're both off duty no sirs necessary." Seeing Jamie cup Eddie's hand reminded Frank of what he brought on Jamie's request. "Jamie If I may have a word."

Placing a kiss on top of Eddie's head Jamie followed his father out into the hallway to chat privately. "Didn't think you wanted Eddie to see but I brought the ring. Jamie.."

"I know dad but I'm going to do this right thanks. I'm going to text Danny and Erin see if they can drop by I want them here for this." Frank reached into his jacket pocket handing the ring over to his youngest so Eddie didn't see through the window.

Before returning Jamie sent a text to his brother and sister asking one of them to pick their grandpa up and swing by the hospital. With Erin in court the family wasn't able to gather until after dinner forcing Jamie to wait all day nervously. "Jamie, what's up and don't tell me nothing because I know when your anxious about something."

Laughing at her ability to read him Jamie only kissed her softly. "I know you can trust me."

Danny arrived at the hospital first with Erin coming in right behind. On her way in from Staten Island with Jack and Sean, Linda stopped in Brooklyn to pick up Henry and Niki before driving into Manhattan. Ten minutes later armed with his security detail Frank walked into the room already smiling.

Now that the entire family surrounded them Jamie cleared his throat taking Eddie's hand in his. "Eddie do you remember what happened before you got hurt with Sydney, what she said to you?" Eddie responded with a nod unable to forget the woman taunting how Jamie hadn't proposed yet.

"After that when you got hurt thinking I didn't want to marry you it was the biggest regret I made. Eddie just so you know I love you more then anything okay? You're my best friend, my soulmate and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Still holding her hand Jamie slipped off the bed to get down on one knee best he could.

Following his gaze realizing what he was about to do tears swelled in Eddie's eyes shifting on the bed closer to him . "Eddie, will you make me the luckiest man and say you'll be my wife?"

Before she could answer Eddie only sobbed in complete surprise of the proposal. Standing several feet back watching Danny smiled glad to see his little brother finally happy. Erin and Linda's eyes watered happy for the two finally making it official both liking Eddie a lot more then they did Sydney.

Wiping her eyes gaining composure Eddie took one more deep breath that allowed her to answer. "Yes Jamie..took you long enough. "

Laughing, Jamie took to the bed slipping the ring over her finger before placing a celebratory kiss on her lips. "Now we have two reasons to celebrate. Eddie and I just found out that we're going to parents.."

Erin screeched hands flying to her mouth in shock drowning Linda's second sobbing spell. Niki screeched with delight while Jack and Sean high fived excited to be having a new cousin. Henry raised a hand giving Jamie a high five.

Once his grandfather stepped away Danny moved closer to the bed patting his little brother's shoulder. "Congratulations kid that's great, your going to be a great dad.."

"Thanks Danny.." The smile on Jamie's left remained after his family left to go home giving jamie and Eddie time together. Jamie rubbed a hand down Eddie's arm stopping to lay it over stomach, eyes watering happily.

"Cant wait.."


	10. Chapter 10

The Reagan house buzzed with excitement as Jamie and Eddie's big day finally arrived. With Eddie not practicing the Catholic faith and her a large seven months pregnant the couple decided to have a backyard wedding by Mary's rose garden allowing her to be part of the ceremony. White chairs set in two rows not many with a small number coming from both sides stopping feet from the rose garden serving from as an altar.

Continuing the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony Jamie stayed in his apartment with Danny while Eddie slept in Erin's old room not able to travel far. She stood by the window looking out at a sleepy Bay Ridge neighborhood, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly containing their baby. "two more months," Eddie laughed anxious to meet their son or daughter deciding to wait before finding out if it was a boy or girl.

Behind her in the doorway Frank watched his soon to be daughter in law talking to her baby. "You know Mary used to talk with each of our kids before they were born too. If we knew what we do now she's of told Danny to behave and Joe not to go out on the assignment that night.."

He stepped inside still smiling crossing closer to the young blond who from what he's seen has been good for his youngest. "I was just checking to see if you wanting anything before I hit the sack, big day tomorrow."

"No thanks I'm good Frank actually want to get some sleep myself if that's possible." Smiling Eddie rubbed both hands over her swollen belly as though explaining why. Returning with a laugh of his own Frank offered a hug wishing her a good night's sleep walking out to his own bedroom. Two doors down Henry already called it a night wanting to be well rested for the ceremony.

Alone again in a house she was feeling comfortable being in despite the fact that it belonged to her boss Eddie sat down checking her phone before stretching out. She smiled seeing an unread message from Jamie. Just wanted to say I love and miss you can't wait until we get married. Sleep well..

Eddie typed back love you too lamb chop and I can't wait until we get married. Setting the phone aside on the night stand table Eddie closed her eyes trying to rest before the big day.

Erin and Linda arrived early allowing them to help Eddie fix her hair and makeup while Frank made sure everything was ready. After helping Eddie into her white gown adjusted to fit outlined with silver sparkles across the waist flowing out as it reached her feet Linda began with a subtle eye shadow, bringing out her eyes with mascara. Once Linda finished Erin curled Eddie's hair into tight waves adjusting the flower tiara over her hair under the

Miles apart Jamie stepped out into his hallway where Danny waited already dressed proud to e the first who saw Jamie. Smiling, Danny walked over until he stood in front of the younger man quietly adjusting the black tie. "You look great kid can't believe my baby brother is getting married."

"Bust my chips Danny." Jamie smiled letting his brother make sure he looked perfect for Eddie already a bundle of nerves.

Danny finished making sure the tie was straight placing his hands on Jamie's shoulders a serious twinkle in his eye. "I know I give you a hard time kid but I'm really glad you found Eddie. You deserve to be happy kid and I wish you all the best for you two..wish Joe and mom were here to see this."

Arriving at the house Jamie was kept downstairs to greet Eddie's guests and speak with a priest from his parish residing over the ceremony. "You ready son," Frank greeted patting his son's back hanging back to escort Eddie. Danny led his brother up front with the priest serving as best man.

The traditional music began, led by Erin and Linda and Eddie's friend serving as maid of honor. Guests stood looking back at Eddie holding Frank's arm eyes searching for Jamie locking when she found him. Jamie smiled eyes swelling with tears at how beautiful she looked.

When they reached the front Frank carefully pulled back her veil waiting until Jamie took her arm to sit. Together they faced the priest arms linked together in unison. Holding the ring Jamie slipped it on Eddie's finger reciting the promise. I Jamie give to you Eddie this ring,

as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. I choose you, Eddie above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Eddie blinked back tears at his promise reciting her own voice shaking with emotion. I Eddie give to you Jamie this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. I choose you, Jamie above all others, to be my husband . I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Exchanging a smile Jamie gave her hands a small squeeze listening to the priest continue his heart racing until they were officially husband and wife. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Eyes locked gazing into each other's Jamie moved his arms around his new bride leaning down for a gentle kiss. Having other ideas Eddie chipped his cheeks with her own hands planting a hard kiss rewarded with cheers led by Danny.

Pulling apart smirking Eddie slipped her arm through his walking back together their first as a married couple. Workers quickly changed the scene putting chairs aside for room to dance behind several tables on the side. Food trays set up served by waiters and waitresses all hot with plenty of drinks to go along.

The dj a friend of Jamie began by inviting the new couple for their first dance together. Taking her hand Jamie led them out to the floor resting his hands on her waist. The entire time their eyes never left each other swaying to a slow beat. "I love you Eddie Reagan."

"I know," Eddie grinned resting her head against his chest letting him hold her while they danced. Once the song finished a new one started inviting everyone to dance in celebration. Beers were passed cheering in toast the new husband and wife.

As the night progressed dinner was served followed by more dancing then the cutting of cake. Gently cupping Eddie's hand Jamie cut a slice with her taking a fork to slice a small piece feeding it to her. Eyes twinkling Eddie smiled taking the plate to reciprocate.

Cutting a slightly larger piece Eddie picked it up with the fork starting to feed Jamie smudging it across his lips grinning. Jamie shook his head at her realizing he should have known shed try something, smearing a bit of icing off across her nose. "There not as cool as matching black eyes but.."

Still laughing everyone sat to be served cake and coffee ending the evening with one last song. After a long night Jamie and Eddie stayed over now needing to prepare for their child.


	11. Chapter 11

The following nine months proved busy for the newly engaged couple preparing for their first child to enter. Unable to wait any longer Eddie's water broke a week before her due date forcing them to the hospital. Taking deep breaths himself Jamie managed to get there safely, passing on word to his brother using voice control.

After four hours of labor, crying and yelling from Eddie the satisfying sound of a newborn filled the room. Dr Franklin whisked the baby away before its anxious parents could see for a check up. "Healthy baby girl, six pounds two ounces." Jamie turned to Eddie eyes misty hearing they had a baby girl, a daughter.

Dr Franklin finished satisfied with how the baby looked washing her quickly knowing she had people to meet. "Would you like to meet your daughter daddy?" Jamie gave Eddie's hand a quick squeeze crossing the room to where his baby lay now warmly wrapped in a towel. He looked her over immediately feeling his heart melt. She had both fists tightly clenched near her face eyes closed later revealing blue circles inherited from both parents . Her little button nose already scrunched up trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh she's beautiful.." Jamie whispered in complete awe. Smiling Dr Franklin carefully lifted the newborn placing her into Jamie's awaiting arms. Feeling herself being lifted the little girl shifted with a small cry before being placed into the safety of her daddy's arms. Letting out a small coo she cradled into his chest closing her eyes again.

Carefully carrying his precious daughter across to the bed Jamie sat down next to Eddie both arms supporting her neck. "What should we name her?" His voice barely raised above a whisper afraid his emotions might show if he did, smiling at Eddie.

"What about Mira, it means miracle and she sure is our little miracle.." Eddie smiled tiredly but glad their daughter was finally here. Jamie glanced the small bundle in his arms looking away long enough to place a kiss on Eddie's head. He glanced back at Mira cooing in her sleep worried hearing a small peep coming from his daughter.

The door opened quietly Danny leading Frank and Henry inside eager to meet the newest Reagan. "Hey..we have a daughter Mira.," this time Jamie's voice cracked saying what he waited nine months for to meet their child.

Frank moved to the bed kissing Eddie's head first congratulating her before turning to meet his grand daughter. Still asleep Mira cooed quietly both little fists holding tightly on Jamie's chest contently. "She's perfect..may I?" Nodding Jamie shifted Mira into his father's arms while Danny and Henry watched teary eyed.

"Hey..congratulations kid. Both of you look at her.." Danny offered a pat to Jamie's back turning in for a rare hug. Though not one to get overly emotional this was one of the few times an exchange between brothers was warranted.

Adjusting to a newborn baby proved tough for the tired parents but they managed together taking turns getting up every two hours for feedings and to comfort the crying daughter. On the first spring day Jamie took Mira out to buy some groceries also giving Eddie time to catch up on much needed sleep.

Mira cooed as they walked up sand down asiles picking fruit and vegetables happy to have time with her daddy. Her crystal blue eyes the same ones both her parents have locked with daddy while he busily picked something new up. Seeing she wasn't receiving any attention forced Mira to scrunch her little face tightly, letting out a low yet long wail.

"Hey, what's the matter princess don't cry.." Jamie put down the lettuce bouncing his daughter rubbing her back worried why she was crying. "Shh it's okay daddy's right here I got you.."

"Jamie Reagan?"

As though having his daughter cry wasn't bad enough hearing Sydney's voice calling him from behind added to it. Jamie turned slowly planting a kiss on Mira's forehead continuing to rock her. "Sydney.."

Sydney glanced from her ex fiancé to the crying baby in his arms locking eyes with him. "Is she yours?"

"Yea, this is Mira my daughter with Eddie. We got married when Eddie was seven months pregnant." Shifting Mira into her favorite position facing his chest rocking her slowly until she cooed again. Her little fist waved in the air once, tucking between her tiny chest and Jamie's settling.

"Wow so you got married and had a daughter all within a few months of each other. She's cute Jamie.. Look I know I said a lot against you and Eddie but…" Sydney began, not to apologize but explain how she made a mistake breaking up with him.

"Don't Syd..I don't even want to hear it. No apology or excuses can make up for what happened or anything you said to Eddie. You know she got hurt and the last thing on her mind was how I didn't propose because you made sure to tell her. " Jamie cradled his daughter tightly to his chest the only reason his voice remained calm.

Sighing, Sydney shifted looking to meet his eyes wanting a second to explain her side. "Yeah I did but only because I found it odd. Ever since we broke up in the apartment I thought about you.."

"We broke up because how I remember if you gave me back the ring and left for Europe. It was your choice Sydney and I'm not going to sit here and feel like I owe you an explanation.." Jamie bounced Mira once more, starting to turn his back on the ex.

"Jamie, I know it hurt when I left.." Sydney sighed seeing him look back at her over his shoulder with cold blue eyes.

"Goodbye Sydney.." With those two words Jamie pushed the cart away leaving Sydney standing alone in the asile.


End file.
